Who Knew
by Emerald 27
Summary: Hermione reflects on all the good times she had with Harry. Sad and sweet oneshot. Based on Pink's song. Not HBP relevant


**Who Knew**

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Harry Potter. I tried and it didn't work it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and I think it should stay that way. I also don't own the lyrics, they belong to Pink.

**A/N: Not HBP relevant**

Bold italics lyrics

_**You took my hand**_

_**You showed me how**_

_**You promised me you'd be around**_

_**Uh huh**_

_**That's right**_

I never thought I'll be at this moment. I can't believe he's really gone. If it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't be alive. **A/N: the troll in first year. **He made my life so much better. I thought we would be friends forever (as cliché as that sounds) and maybe even more.

_**I took your words**_

_**And I believed**_

_**In everything**_

_**You said to me**_

_**Yeah huh**_

_**That's right**_

Even in the final battle before he fought Voldemort he promised he wouldn't die and that after this war it would be like none of this shit with Voldemort ever happened and we could live life normally, and so he kissed me lightly on the lips, which sealed his promise. That kiss was such a shocking gesture, but it was sweet nonetheless. I watched him turn around and finally fought Voldemort like he was supposed to. It felt like hours until I heard the two murderous words, "Avada Kedavra!" I held my breath and Voldemort was gone, just like that, but I also saw Harry fall. I rushed up to him and knelt by his body and cried onto his chest. Not a moment later Ron joined us.

"Harry you can't leave me-us, what about everything we've been through," I exclaimed through my sobs.

"Shh Hermione, please, I love you and I'll always be with you and Ron," then in that moment he was gone.

_**If someone said three years from now**_

_**You'd be long gone**_

**_I'd stand up and punch them out_**

_**Cause they're all wrong**_

_**I know better**_

_**Cause you said forever**_

_**And ever**_

**_Who_****_ knew_**

I guess Malfoy was right. He told me, the night before the battle that once Harry and Voldemort duel that Harry wouldn't survive. Well I just got so angry with him that I punched him on the same spot as I did back in third year. The look on his face was priceless. I believed that Harry would survive because he promised he would. Now all I have left is memories.

_**Remember when we were such fools**_

_**And so convinced and just too cool**_

_**Oh no**_

_**No no**_

_**I wish I could touch you again**_

_**I wish I could still call you friend**_

_**I'd give anything**_

As I watch Ron give his speech I managed a small smile and remember all the times we had-the three of us, and when Harry and Ron used to get in trouble, or when Harry always asked me for help on his homework. We've been through more things than normal teenagers should.

First you found out you are wizard, find out the real reason how your parents died, and also found out that you are the most famous wizard. I mean who goes through a trap door, nearly escape a three headed dog then fights the most fearsome person alive, known as Voldemort, just in their first year at school? Then a year later fights a Basilisk, battles with Voldemort again, and saves me in the process. Also goes back in time with me to save their godfather, competes in a dangerous competition that includes three tasks with three other people and duels with Voldemort and sees their parents' spirits. There is so much more to say that my brain is not functioning well enough because the person I spent all those times with is dead and never coming back!

It's only been a week since his death. How am I going survive like this? I won't see his messy jet black hair anymore, or his sparkling green eyes, or his famous scar. I want my best friend, I want him sitting next to me, walking with me, doing homework, laughing, kissing me, and whispering sweet things in my ear, anything. It wasn't supposed to be like this, we were going to be together forever.

_**When someone said count your blessings now**_

_**For they're long gone**_

_**I guess I just didn't know how**_

_**I was all wrong**_

**_They _****_knew_****_ better_**

_**Still you said forever**_

_**And ever**_

**_Who_****_ knew_**

Now it is my turn too give a speech and say my final goodbye to Harry, the one person I so dearly loved. But as soon as I got to the podium I freeze, I don't know what to say, there is so many things to say about this person. This person was my best friend, the boy who lived, savior of the Wizarding World, my life, my everything, I loved him, no wait still do, and no not friendship love, I fell in love him. I feel bad for Ron now, because every time he looks at me, it's full of love, caring, commitment, understanding, and now I don't feel like I can give all that to him. My feelings this year shifted to my other best friend.

_**Yeah yeah**_

_**I'll keep you locked in my head**_

_**Until we meet again**_

_**Until we**_

_**Until we meet again**_

_**And I won't forget you my friend**_

_**What happened**_

I'll never forget him. I know that one day we'll see each other again, hopefully in the next life. I will also never forget all the times we had, the good, the bad, and everything in between. I am not going to go all depressed and not do anything with my life. I am going to try and move on and I know one day I'll love again, who knows maybe I'll give Ron a chance.

_**If someone said three years from now**_

_**You'd be long gone**_

_**I'd stand up and punch them out**_

_**Cause they're all wrong and**_

_**That last kiss**_

_**I'll cherish**_

_**Until we meet again**_

Before the battle if any one else predicted Harry death especially Trelawney then I swear I'll do an Unforgivable Curse on them. I never took their words, because I believed in my best friend.

And I still remember the feeling of his soft lips on mine even if it didn't last that long, but I know we would meet again someday.

_**And time makes**_

_**It harder**_

_**I wish I could remember**_

_**But I keep**_

_**Your memory**_

_**You visit me in my sleep**_

It's been ten years now and Harry hasn't been forgotten. Every year on the anniversary of his death, me, Ron, my husband Victor **A/N: Victor Krum**, (Ron and I dated for awhile, but it didn't work out, and I met Victor in Diagon Alley one day and sparks flew again), our three kids, all the Weasley's, Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, and Albus Dumbledore go to his grave and remember the great wizard.

Even though I am with another man I still dream about Harry from time to time, and wonder of what could've been. Don't get me wrong I love Victor and our kids Daniel, Rupert, and Emma **A/N: FYI those are the actors who play Harry, Ron, and Hermione, lol. **with all my heart it's just that I still have feelings for Harry.

_**My darling**_

**_Who_****_ knew_**

_**My darling**_

_**My darling**_

**_Who_****_ knew_**

_**My darling**_

_**I miss you**_

_**My darling**_

**_Who_****_ knew_**

**_Who_****_ knew_**

I miss him so much it hurts, as I look down at Harry's tombstone I feel my tears at the corner of my eyes, I tried to hold them back, but as I blink they let loose. I feel Victor's strong hand in mine and he gives me squeeze, letting be know that everything is alright and that he is here to comfort me. I give him a watery smile. I call my kids and we Apparate back to our manor. I know Harry is in a better place, and I also know he wouldn't want to see me like this. So I dry my tears and give my husband a long deserving hug. All my memories of Harry will stay in my heart forever.


End file.
